earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariyana
=Physical Description= Ariyana is almost completely average for a female sin'dorei. Though there seems a sort of odd grace, something unknown that one can not easily put their finger on, that she carries herself with. She is often seen with a soft smile on her features. Her vibrant green eyes seem to hold some kind of playfulness to them as she watches the people about her. =Personality= Sadomasochistic given form and life. When others break under the rigors of torture and retreat from everything, Ariyana embraced it with her mind and body. Horrible insane, she lives and breathes in the chaos of pain and suffering, it gives her focus and purpose. When she becomes injured it allows her to remember that she is alive. When she injures others she becomes intoxicated in the sight and smell of their blood. =History= Ariyana's birth name was Shaylin Sunsong. She lived in a small village with only her mother, who was a ranger in the army of Silvermoon. She taught her daughter how to fend for herself and how to survive in the forest. The skills her mother taught, Shaylin used to aid her village when her mother was called to duty. For the most part Shaylin was a bit of a tomboy, she enjoyed fighting and playing aggressive sports with the local boys. As she grew a small cruel streak began to form in the young elf. She and a few of her friends would constantly get into small fights with other children from the village, but in the fights Shaylin would enjoy grinding the ball of her foot into the ribs or groin of her fallen foe. Her mother would scold her when she heard such things and made plans to send her daughter into the military in hopes of cleansing that streak of hers. During her 45th summer that the adolescent elf was put into the formal training of being a professional soldier. After learning the basics of combat she was selected to become a scout for the army and was trained in the skills of infiltration and spying. The Rangers taught the young elf how to use the shadows to her advantage, how to silence herself, and how to remove targets of opportunity. During the years before the opening of the Dark Portal, Shaylin mostly spied on local trolls or infiltrated several small towns near Lordaeron and Stormwind for bits of strategic information, should the need arise. She was sitting in a small tavern in Brill when she received word of the new menace to the world. With the Humans and the Orcs battling for land and territory. When the Orcs pushed through Stormwind she was tasked to watch the movements of the war and report back immediately should the battle reach the lands of Lordaeron. Shaylin watched the humans of Stormwind fight and die at the hands of the Horde, and she followed the humans to Lordaeron. Upon her return to Brill she was greeted with new orders, she was to begin to scouting the location of the Horde's officers and if possible, remove them. The Quel'dorei were honor-bound to aid the sons of Lordaeron, but Shaylin assumed it was also a good way to secure their own borders. As the Horde gathered allies and assaulted the lands of the the newly formed Alliance of Lordaeron, Shaylin was constently tasked to be behind the lines of the enemy. Her blades found orc and troll blood while her hands found documents and maps. When the Horde pushed into the borderlands of Quel'thalas the elves responded in force. Shaylin was then placed into a small cell who operated as a team to take out Horde leadership before they could launch further attacks. Shaylin and her team, known as the Wilds, she was coded with the name Jackal. She worked along with two elven men, whom she knew only as Snake and Owl. The three would remove guards from Horde encampments, kill field officers, and join with the main attacking force as warriors. Shaylin developed a sort of love for combat. The thrill, the excitment all sent her heart a flutter. It was the challenge and the looming death that sparked the thrill-seeker in the elf and it was the pain she inflicted on the enemy that caused her to smile. The Wilds had been assigned to watch the lands of Alterac, after the kindgom had betrayed the Alliance. Once it was pacified the Wilds stayed behind to watch for signs of further corruption. It was they they received word of the Horde's defeat and the sealing of the Dark Portal which brought a small frown to Shaylin's face as she feared her thrill would die with the conflict. With the war over Shaylin's team had been separated and returned to working solo. However, in a few years conflict had begun a new, with the coming of the dead. Shaylin had been in the captial city on a bit of rest when she was called back to battle. She had never imaged the undead to spread further than Lordaeron and it angered and excited her at the same time. Her first task was to scout the the undead movements within the borders of Quel'thalas. During her movement she came across a small village that had been sacked and razed, her home town. She walked among the ashes in a shock. It wasn't until she witnessed the newly risen undead of her town, did she snap back into reality. For once in her life she felt no joy in this battle, as she cut down the slow moving zombies. It was not until she came across her fallen mother, a banshee now, did a piece of her heart blacken. Her mother gazed a her daughter, took in the shock and disgust on her daughter's face and then attacked. Even in death her mother was lightning fast, but close combat was what Shaylin had taken too rather than ranged combat. Blow was exchanged for blow, but in the end Shaylin heard the sound of her mother's death throes and watched her vanish into nothing. Shaylin stood among the dead for a long moment, and then vanished into the shadows. The next day she returned and set fire to the remaining parts of her town and then returned to Silvermoon Shaylin could only watch as Arthas burned down her captial city. Shaylin could only smile at it all, four thousand years of survival against every odd, only to be burned and razed in only a matter of heartbeats. As the flames swept up from the city she gasped in horror as she witnessed the birth of a Lich and the death of the Sunwell. With a sneer she took to the shadows again and awaited for what was left for her people to gather. It was not long before she felt the cold sweats and the shakes that came with the sudden withdraw of magic, but in battle she felt her hand was steady. While on her own she took up attacking small groups of undead on her own, if for nothing else but to sate her lusts and push her withdraw to the back of her mind. When Prince Sunstrider began to gather people she was quick to fight under his banner. She was soon sent to spy on the movements of the undead once again. She spied on a large undead force on the move and she was told to stay with them and send messages about their movements. However, one day she was preparing to set up a new report of the undead dead movements she was attacked, by humans. She had greeted them as friends and as soon as she turned her back to return to her work they attacked her and dragged her to Dalaran. She had learned there that the elves had apparently been consorting with the Naga and Garithos wanted to know more. In a dark basement in the magic city she was tortured for information she was unaware of. Her tormentor, a human named Serrin Dlardrageth, had suggested Shaylin as a good source of information. She was out in the field, alone, and a spy for Kael. Those reasons were the ones they used as a excuse to take her. Serrin took a sadistic pleasure in applying the whip and the hot iron to her flesh. For days Serrin kept her awake and her vision blurred from the pain, however as Serrin would continue his touch Shaylin would only smile. It was her way of quiet defiance, for even if she had known anything she would not have told this human. When Kael and his forces were captured and imprisoned and then escaped with the help of the Naga, Serrin took out his frustrations on Shaylin. During her capture Serrin would speak of his daughter, Ariyana, quite often as he twist a new blade into her flesh. With each passing day she could feel her soul being stripped from her, her mind twisting. The pain slowly became like a lover's touch. Each slash and each lash became a passing pleasure that only caused her to smile in the face of Serrin, who would lash out at her more. It was in the chaos that followed Garithos' death at the hands of Sylvannas that Shaylin made her escape. She had been moved as Serrin set up his new "offices" closer to Lordaeron, out of fear of another assault. The guards on her had been called off to do battle in the fallen city of Lordaeron and Shaylin used that time to pick her lock and hide in the shadows. Her body weakened from days of long torture and magical withdraw. She took long pained breaths and made her escape out of the hole she was being kept. Once free, she fled to the north, to Quel'thalas. In the ruins of the fallen captial she remained as her body slowly healed. It was then she decided Shaylin Sunsong had died. She needed a new name, and she knew retrieve one. Those who were left behind continued to attempt to rebuild their city. Once she was strong enough she departed Silvermoon and went about the first part of her revenge. She hunted down the human's daughter and killed her in a slow and painful way. With a smile on her lips she stole the human's name, to torment her tormentor and took to the shadows, she began to track down everyone and anyone who had any remaining connections to Serrin and killed them brutally over the course of a year. Friends, family, neighbors, even his far removed cousins fell mysteriously under her machinations. She playfully watched the human become more paranoid. She watched the man shut himself away in his home near Alterac and hired mages to ward his house against intrusion, however the mage responsible for warding his house against fire never made it. His body was found much later on in the near by lake, utterly mutilated. Then late one night Serrin's house caught fire and he burned to ash with it. Ariyana sat against a tree and hummed a happy tune as she listened to his dying screams. After her revenge was complete she took up the name of the Red Spider and put what she had left of her skills to the test, doing jobs in retrieval. Category:Grey Tiger Tong Category:Gray Tiger Tong Category:Members of the Tong